


Three Songs That Jackal Didn’t Like Much

by dimethief



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Again Mozzie is married, Bad Spanish, Character Death, Cheating, Crying, He had a kid as well, Heavy Angst, I hate myself for this, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mozzie is married, No Beta, POV Third Person, Sad Ending, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimethief/pseuds/dimethief
Summary: Rook is excited to show Jackal 3 Spanish songs that he had found recently, but it didn't end well.PLEASE READ NOTES AND TAGS BEFORE YOU READ!!!Please read notes and tags before you read!!!
Relationships: Max "Mozzie" Goose/Ryad "Jackal" Ramírez Al-Hassar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Three Songs That Jackal Didn’t Like Much

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, It's me again.
> 
> This is fic I genuinely don't think it's for everyone. Let me lay out all the warnings before you start reading.
> 
> 1\. This fic contains married man cheating on his family. If this trigger you, please do not read.
> 
> 2\. This fic does NOT have a happy ending, and if this doesn't please you, please do not read.
> 
> 3\. Major character death!!!!!!
> 
> 4\. If you think Mozzie cheating on his wife is OCC, please do not read.
> 
> 5\. This is Pov third person, if you dd not like this, please do not read.
> 
> 6\. My English is trash. Weird grammar/Grammar mistakes are expected, but not a lot i think.
> 
> 7\. I don't speak Spanish either.
> 
> 8\. I wrote this for my own fantasy. I hope it won't offend anyone.
> 
> I hate myself for this but this is something I'd been wanting to write. I love Jackal/Mozzie, but I have to do this one. (Sorry T-T) Songs will be linked at the end.  
> Hope yall enjoy this one <3 Much love for yall!!!

Jackal wasn’t in the mood to interact with anyone at this moment. He sat by the window with his 3rd coffee this morning. His head was throbbing due to the lack of sleep. It was always the same, a crushing pain just on one side of his head that came and went in a pattern. In the past, it made him want to pace about, he couldn’t sit, couldn't work or relax. But now he’s used to it. He had no motivation to get his insomnia treated, since he’d been having it for… How long was it? Jackal couldn’t think of any answer, but he knew it’s been long. 

Sipping the steamy coffee, Jackal kept his mug under his nose. His eyes drifted to the outside of the window. The rain fell steadily with some sort of pattern, droplets yet to scatter the nascent rays of rising sun. The sound brought a calmness to Jackal’s mind, a soothing melody. Jackal kept his mind in the moment: the song of the rain became as fusion, birds singing sweet high notes. 

Everything was nice until someone bursted in the cafe. It was Rook, the bubbly young French operator. A smile lit on Rook’s face as soon as he saw Jackal. 

“Knew you’d be here.” Rook sat across from Jackal, and as he spoke he took his phone out.

“What is it?”

Jackal didn’t feel like starting a conversation, but he knew he couldn’t stop this blonde French man who looked very excited in front of him.

“Remember some Spanish songs you recommended me the other day? So I did more research about Latin music, and I found these songs that I believe you’d like. Wanna hear them? They’re pretty new and hot these days.” Rook smiled and handed Jackal an earpod.

Jackal hesitated for a moment. He looked up at Rook’s sparkling eyes and looked back at the earpod. He knew he couldn’t say no to those puppy eyes, so he accepted the earpod anyway.

“It’s called La Santa.” Rook said before he started playing.

  
  


**La Santa**

_ Tú no ere' una santa, ni yo soy un santo _

_ (You ain’t a saint, I am not a saint either) _

_ Nos conocimo' pecando. _

_ (We met each other sinning) _

Jackal didn’t consider himself as a saint. He kills, as a soldier there’s nothing glory about his hands that are stained with blood. However he thought himself at least better than someone. That “someone” was Max “Mozzie” Goose, the short Australian man with a lousy mouth. It didn’t interest Jackal at first, but Mozzie could always find a way to appear around Jackal and talk. Oh those nonstop talkings. Jackal found it impossible to stop that man from talking.

“You got weird accent.” Jackal once commented on Mozzie’s accent. 

“You don’t even speak English!” Mozzie would argue back.

“If you call yours English, I guess so.”

Jackal loved to tease Mozzie. He liked to see that man jump on his feet and tried to win the argument. And it always ended up Mozzie stuttering and failing to clarify his point. The one talked the most actually was pretty bad at arguing. They spent 2 mouths together just joking and messing around in the base. And next thing Jackal knew was they were suddenly on a date. Jackal didn’t know it was a date until he saw that Mozzie dressed up very well standing outside the Spanish restaurant waiting for him. A fancy restaurant, with warm fuzzy light lit side by side upon the door and a reception in suit standing next to it, wasn’t the one that caught Jackal’s eyes but the nervous and flustered short Australian man. Mozzie scratched the back of his head and stared at Jackal, who’s crossing the street and walking towards him, with a confused look.

“I don’t think ya can get in with all these.” Mozzie glanced up and down at the hoodie and sweatpants Jackal was in.

“Well, you didn’t tell me it’s a date.” Jackal pushed himself closer to Mozzie.

Mozzie stepped back with a heavy blush on his face. Eyes moved away from Jackal, Mozzie muttered quietly, “I never said it was.”

They ended up having some tacos from the food truck on the block that is near the restaurant where they’re supposed to dine in. They didn’t know if those tacos were as good as the ones in the fancy restaurant, but Jackal for sure believed that he liked it very much. He’s not sure it’s because he was hungry, or he just simply enjoyed Mozzie’s presence. Seeing that man struggling communicating with the Mexican lady working in the food truck was pretty amusing, though Jackal eventually saved Mozzie from ordering 2 tacos with mustard sauce in it. 

It was a delightful date. Jackal enjoyed it very much. Even without the amazing sex from later that night, Jackal would say he liked the date very much. But that sex was a spicy bonus point for that date. Jackal was very much an old-school kind, and he thought they’d take things much slower, but Mozzie was very passionate. Almost too passionate about sex. No, Jackal liked the fact that his Mozzie was lowkey a little wild. He liked when Mozzie cried for more, and even sometimes Mozzie liked being tied up and punished. 

“I told you about your lousy mouth, remember?”

“Ye-yea.”

“Do I need to tell you again?”

The mouth that was used to spit words after words now was wrapped around Jackal’s cock, drooling, sucking, and licking like that hard cock was some kind of holy christ that you worship for. Isn’t this a way to stop this man from talking? Jackal loved this method a lot.

_ Ahora me está' buscando _

_ (Now you're looking for me) _

_ Porque quiere más de mí  _

_ (Because you want more of me) _

_ Y yo te lo doy  _

_ (And I give it to you) _

_ Te viene' y me voy  _

_ (You come and I go) _

Jackal didn’t remember to see Mozzie wearing any type of ring on his finger. 

Two more months had been gone after their first date, and Jackal found himself always staring at Mozzie’s hands. The Australian man had a smaller hand but relatively long fingers. Nails cut tight and clean, those fingers are flexible and skillful. Jackal loved sitting next to Mozzie in the workshop and just watching that man working on his small robots called Pests. Those fingers ran through every part of the wires, sensors, and metals, picking parts and accessories and assembling them together. It was that one time, Jackal suddenly had a thought popping up inside his head: what if I put a ring on his finger? Jackal couldn’t help but imagine what type of ring would suit Mozzie. He thought about a ring with a small diamond, a plain platinum ring, a gold ring with his name carved inside, and so on. Jackal knew it’s way too early for them to even think about marriage, but when you’re so happy and comfortable with someone you just couldn’t help to think of the beautiful future that you’d spend with your important one in. 

Turned out, Mozzie was more a silver kind. 

Jackal didn’t really remember every detail of that night. It was a blur. He remembered a lot shouting and cursing. He remembered Mozzie was crying. And he cried too. The difference was his tears only rolled down when he’s crazily mad and screaming at Mozzie, and Mozzie was just sitting on the bed sobbing quietly. He never thought he’d say this, but Jackal wished Mozzie would speak up this time. How many times did he beg this man to shut up for a moment? But at this point, he really needed him to talk and explain everything: the ring and the photo of him and his family. He wished Mozzie to give him a reasonable explanation. But Mozzie was just sitting crying, admitting everything in silence.

“Stop fucking cring! Tell me what the fuck is this?!”

“You’re fucking married a-a-and what about me? ”

Jackal felt like he’s like those pathetic boyfriend who’s crying for validation and explanation from his cheated partner. But this was exactly what it was like, right? But close enough, because this time it’s Mozzie who cheated on his family with him. He’s the mistress.

“I love you. I really do.” Mozzie confessed, with his head hung low.

Jackal sat down on the bed letting out a dry laugh. What’s the point of love now? It’s all wrong. They shouldn’t be in love. It’s morally forbidden. Jackal was not going to wreck a family for whatever this fucked-up love shit, as he indeed remembered how happy Mozzie was in that family photo. How could he be so cruel to destroy one happy family? No, he’s no saint, but he’s not that deep in the devil’s eyes either. But that meant he had to be the one to leave now, his soul shattered from inside out. His heart, poorly stapled shut, was beating hard without purpose, his skin stretched across his aching muscles like a worn canvas. Jackal was desperate to fill his own desire that could only be done by trespassing and taking what wasn’t his, but he knew he’d rather die instead to do that.

“Ryad...” A hand reached over his shoulder.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” Jackal jumped up shockingly after he felt the other man’s hand touching his skin.

“Just go.” Jackal said it flatly, ignoring the sobbing sound coming from behind.

“But… it’s my room.”

Jackal swore that sentence triggered him in a way. He remembered he was so angry that he pushed the shorter man down on the bed and raised his hand - he wanted to punch this man so bad, but he just couldn’t. Seeing those red and puffy eyes with tears everywhere, Jackal’s heart was soft again. Then the more triggering thing was Mozzie actually tilted his head and kissed him. The kiss was cautious and slow at first, and then Jackal failed to hold himself.

Everything collapsed inside Jackal’s mind. His moral, rules, conscience, and his defense are annihilated by his uncontrollable love. They said the power of love brought hope, but Jackal didn’t feel any hope light up in his world but endless desperation, because he knew this was not going anywhere near a happy ending. It’s an act of love but out of desperation and pain. Jackal would be willing to accept the devil's temptation and sacrifice himself walking into the flames without even one blink. Later after this he might go to church and confess or even pray for forgiveness, but not right now. Right now he only wanted to love Mozzie as much as he could before everything ended.

_ No te haga' la santa _

_ (Don't act like a saint) _

_ No me diga' que me quiere', no me diga' que me ama' _

_ (Don't tell me that you want me, don't tell me that you love me) _

_ Tú sabe' que no te creo _

_ (You know I don't believe you) _

_ Tenemo' secreto' guarda'o en el archivo _

_ (We have secrets saved in the archive) _

_ No te haga', tú ere' igual _

_ (Don't pretend, you're the same) _

  
  
  


“Do you like this one?” 

A voice pulled Jackal back to reality, he looked up and found Rook looking at him. Jackal blinked twice and looked around swiftly as if he just woke up from a dream.

“What’s wrong?” Now Rook’s voice sounded a bit more concerned.

Jackal shook his head. “Nothing.”

Rook looked at him with a doubtful look, but he didn’t ask more. So he let his phone play the next song that he prepared for Jackal.

“Check the next one. This one is my favorite.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**LA CANCIÓN**

  
  


_ Pensaba que te había olvida'o _

_ (I thought I already forgot you) _

_ Pero pusieron la canción _

_ (But I heard the song) _

_ Que cantamo’ bien borracho' _

_ (That we sang so drunk) _

_ Que bailamo' bien borracho’ _

_ (That we danced so drunk) _

_ Nos besamo' bien borracho' los dos _

_ (We kissed each other very drunk) _

  
  


Jackal thought things between him and Mozzie had ended already, but life always took another turn sharply and unexpectedly, right?

That was a cold night in November. Jackal was sitting in the restaurant. It was Mozzie who begged him to meet up and have a closure for everything they had. Funny thing was this time they finally had a chance to dine in this fancy Spanish restaurant and Jackal was dressed very nicely. A light grey long coat with a black sweater inside and a pair of dark jeans made Jackal look very attractive and charming. On the contrary, Mozzie was wearing a wrinkled shirt and dark suit pants, which made him look like a salesman who just lost his job. Jackal wasn’t sure if he should laugh about it, because he knew Mozzie didn’t handle their breakup very well. He had heard that Mozzie almost got into several fights with other operators due his intoxication. Jackal didn’t have easy time either, but he didn’t let his emotion be exposed to anyone like Mozzie did. If you look close enough, you could see those heavy bags under Jackal’s eyes and his extra sharp cheekbones - he hadn’t slept and eaten for a long time.

Jackal couldn’t sleep or eat at all. He even threw those sleeping pills away, which required to be taken with food, because taking them with an empty stomach only made him nauseous. But Jackal still took time to dress up for this event, simply because his ego didn’t want Mozzie to know how miserable he was.

“I’m sorry for everything, Ryad.”

“It’s fine. I’m over it.”

“That’s good to hear…...”

Then the silence fell heavily between them. Jackal looked at his food and only felt his stomach cringed and turned, so he took a sip from the glass of wine instead. On the other side of the table, Mozzie was just playing his food with his fork and knife. It’s a painfully awkward event, but none of them wanted to leave.

“How have ya been?” Mozzie spoke up but he didn’t move his eyes from the food.

“Good.” Jackal answered short and simple, and then he felt his head was a bit fuzzy. He looked at the bottle of wine on the table. Did I really drink a bottle by myself? He thought.

“I wasn't.” Mozzie muttered. Without looking up, Mozzie looked like he’s talking to himself. “I don’t think I’m over you, Ryad. I know that’s fucked up, but I have to be true to myself, right?”

“What about being true to me?!” Jackal couldn’t help but raised his voice. How dared this man talking about being honest? How dared him? After all he’d done to him.

His loud accusation drew the manager’s attention, and now the manager was walking to them.

“Give me one more bottle.” Jackal spoke to the manager before he could say anything.

Then after the manager left, Jackal looked at the shorter man coldly. “We’re done.”

Jackal could see Mozzie’s body was shaking lightly. He gritted his teeth to hold his emotion, as he told himself not to be soft this time. “Don’t cry here. It’s fucking embarrasing.”

Then he saw Mozzie standing up fist clenched tight, and he left the restaurant. The whole time, Mozzie didn’t look at him at all. 

Jackal didn’t remember how many bottles of wine he ordered, but he did remember he paid a good amount of money to the restaurant. And he also remembered clearly how Mozzie was standing outside the restaurant waiting for him to leave the restaurant. 

What a fucking idiot. Jackal could recall he was so worried when he found that man was actually waiting for him the whole time. It was the end of November in England, and how could Mozzie just waited there with only a thin shirt on. And after that, what happened wasn’t something Jackal wanted to remember or either proud of. But the only thing you needed to know was it contained a lot crying, comforting, and sex.

  
  


_ Y hace tiempo que no venía' a mi cabeza _

_ (And I have not thought about you for a long time) _

_ Pero ya van par de cerveza' _

_ (But I've already had a couple of beers) _

_ Y me acordé de cómo tú me besa' _

_ (And I remembered how you kiss me) _

_ De to' lo' polvo' encima 'e la mesa _

_ (Of all the orgasms you had on the table) _

  
  
  


Jackal blamed himself for everything. It was his fault that he let things become like this.

They were not dating anymore, but the sexual relationship somehow survived. Whenever they felt they needed each other, they just sent a text, and next thing you knew they’re already on the bed. But no, there were not any sweet talks, cuddle, or even kisses, just straight sex and then one of them leaving without hesitation. Even Jackal didn’t know why things had become like this, but he didn’t stop it for some reason. Jackal told himself that it’s sex and that wasn’t going to wreck Mozzie’s family. He could lie to himself whatever he wanted, but deep down he knew this was so wrong. 

Sometimes Jackal wanted to stay and just had the short Australian man in his arm, not just because with that man next to him he could actually sleep for a while, but also the growing possession inside him. The more sex they had, the more he wanted to love this man. He wanted to hug him so tight that Mozzie could never get away from him. He wanted to kiss him so much that he couldn't get rid of the taste of his tongue out of his mind. He knew Mozzie wanted too, and that’s what made things even harder. 

Loving each other was forbidden, yet to stay away was pain. 

What were they going to do?

Jackal didn’t know what Mozzie was going to do, but he sure knew he had a plan already.

  
  


_ Yo sé que lo nuestro e' cosa de ayer _

_ (I know that ours is over) _

_ Y me pone contento que te va bien con él _

_ (And it makes me happy that you're doing well with another) _

_ Yo ni te extrañaba ni te quería ver _

_ (I didn't miss you nor did I want to see you) _

_ Pero pusieron la canción que te gustaba poner _

_ (But I heard the song that you liked so much) _

_ Y me acordé de ti, cuando me hiciste feliz _

_ (And I remembered you, when you made me happy) _

_ Se acabó, pues, me fui, ey _

_ (It's over, then, I went) _

_ Yo mismo me río de mí porque— _

_ (I laugh at myself because-) _

  
  


“This one..” Jackal muttering under his breath looked up at Rook.

“It’s a beautiful song, isn’t it?” Rook gave Jackal a bright smile. “Do you mind explaining the meaning of the song to me?”

Jackal inhaled heavily feeling his head start throbbing again. 

“It’s about having a hard time forgetting someone who had a great impact on your life. You know, the loved one”

The loved one.

For his loved one, Jackal’s last word is “Thank you for breaking me”. And only a loved one could break him this hard, watching him bleed, wound him so deep, cutting to the core. Jackal failed to eat, failed to sleep, and Mozzie kept on the pressure with his manipulations, increasing the level of cruelty. After all, what could there be left underneath but the untouchable part of Jackal, his soul. So he would be fine, he’d find a way to make sure everything ends.

Jackal wanted to just leave but it’s already too late.Without any words, Rook had already played the next song.

  
  
  
  


**VETE**

_ Vete,  _

_ (Go away) _

_ Nadie te está aguantando y la puerta está abierta,  _

_ (No one is holding you and the door is open) _

_ No te preocupe' por nosotro' do', nuestra historia ya está muerta _

_ (Don't worry about us, our story is already dead) _

It was three days before Christmas Eve. When Jackal entered Mozzie’s room Mozzie was packing his luggage. 

“You packing already?”

“Yeah, gotta get ready to meet fami-”

Mozzie stopped sharply at that word, his body froze at that moment. 

Jackal laughed silently. “It’s ok. We both  _ know _ you have a beautiful wife and lovely kid.” Jackal leaned himself on the wall, looking at that man interestly.

That day he was surprisingly feeling relieved. He felt like he’d been waiting for this day to arrive for a long long time.

Mozzie didn’t look back or talk, and he’s just simply starting to pack again.

When Jackal was leaving the room, he made sure that he remembered this moment. He gave the shorter man with dirty blonde hair one last glance, and then he finally left the room without any sound, leaving everything in that room.

That was his plan. Jackal had a secret but serious talk with Six. He finally wanted to participate in the mission that Six had offered him 2 weeks ago. It was an undercover mission in Spain, and Six had explained that it could last a year or even longer. Jackal wanted this mission to be his gateaway, a chance to actually let him heal and get back on his feet. He’s tired of that love shit, and now he’s going to pick himself up and be strong again.

Sometimes in Spain, Jackal had some spare time to think of what Mozzie would be doing at that moment. It’s not like he wanted to think of it, but his mind, like an uncaged animal, running through every piece of their memories, would not let him rest. But the more time he spent in Spain, the less painful he felt when he thought of that Australian man. Eventually, one morning, when he woke up next to another stranger, he thought of Mozzie again, and he only felt it funny. He, at that time, finally figured it was just one of stupid things he had done. There was nothing to reminisce about that relationship. 

He’s over it, finally. He thought.

How long did it take? Jackal now thought about it, and the answer would be 4 mouths. The undercover mission still took him another 5 months to complete. He was free at that time, all the chains of restrain had crumbled down around him, and he could finally weave his magic into a new free world, a world without Max “Mozzie” Goose. And all those pain and anxiety had finally muted, and Jackal had fled far far away.

  
  


_ En mi corazón ya tú no ere' la que manda _

_ (In my heart you're no longer the one who rules) _

_ Se acabó, por ti ya no siento nada _

_ (It's over, I don't feel anything for you anymore) _

_ De nuestra serie ya no salen temporada' _

_ (Of our series there are no more seasons) _

  
  


Jackal came back to base in the mid-autumn. He was introduced to the new-joined operators and he didn’t see Moozie at his welcome-back party. Anyway he couldn’t care less about it. 

Mira gave him a long and tight hug. 

“You had been gone for too long, Ryad.” Mira wiped a tear at the corner of her eyes.

“Don’t cry big girl. You know how much I miss you too.”

“Should’ve told me about your mission. Everyone was so worried. You just disappeared before Christmas and didn’t come back after it either.”

“I was in a hurry. Sorry.” Jackal gave the other woman a soft and warm smile. “Tell me how you're doing all this time.”

“I’m fine. Just regular. But...” Mira hesitated for a moment. Her eyes moved away from Jackal.

“What is it?”

“Promise me, you will handle this well. I know you two are good friends.” Mira gathered her vision back to Jackal. There was a slight panic in her eyes, and Jackal could feel whatever he’s going to hear was not a good one.

“Max’s gone.”

Mira told him about Moozie’s death, but Jackal couldn’t remember much as his brain had stopped working after he heard the news. It was a tough mission, and everyone was separated in the chaos. And when they finally found Mozzie, he was losing too much blood already. If you think closely, that was the most common cause of death for people like them. In the battlefield, a bullet, an explosion, a knife, a gram of poison, or a one breathing of toxic gas could kill them easily. They bet their lives everyday, every morning thinking this may be their last time to see the sunlight. 

Jackal had a week off since he just got back from a long-term mission, but he wasn’t enjoying it. He was living like a walking dead, sleepless and restless. His heartbeat reminded him that he’s still alive, but that only drew his mind to the one who’s not anymore. He wondered if that man suffered, and maybe the death was a final peace to him - exsanguination was a very painful way to die. Body only got colder and colder; the lung started to weaken; the heart beat quieter and quieter, losing the energy slowly and yet no one came to help. In desperation, everything was getting further and blurrier until it’s finally all cold and dark. 

Many times, Jackal woke up from a nightmare, but he couldn’t remember what it was. He could only sit on the bed panting, panicking, and moreover crying. He didn’t dare to sleep anymore, and he would just sit by the window. Then he picked up a bad habit - smoking. Packs after packs of cigarettes, he could smoke all night till he felt his throat dry like a desert. Sometimes he looked up at the sky at night, and pretended Mozzie’s light never died. That lousy man was still shining bright as ever but then he lost it again as he thought of those terrible fight and emotionless sex they had.

Was Mozzie thinking of him when he died? Jackal hated that he left that man alone to deal with all the bullshit from their relationship. He hated that they didn’t have a real closure. He hated the idea of Mozzie leaving this world without knowing the fact he still loved him. He hated himself for running away like that, leaving all the mess to Mozzie. Maybe he should’ve given that man one last kiss before he left for Spain. Maybe he should’ve stopped that man from going back home and had him for himself one last time. Maybe he should’ve just not been with Mozzie from the start. Maybe he should’ve not even joined Rainbow so he wouldn’t know Max Goose. And maybe that way could make the story go on a different path

But there was no time machine in the world, and everything was already too late. Now Jackal could spend countless sleepless nights letting the raw emptiness nibble at his insides like a hungry rat. Just like today morning, sitting by the window, his whole body hung limp like each limb weighed twice as much as it had before and just moving it about was a slow, painful effort. The sun could shine through the rain, but not for him; the birds sang in bursts of melody, but not for him. For him there was only numbness.

_ No te preocupe' por nosotro' do', nuestra historia ya está muerta _

_ (Don't worry about us, our story is already dead) _

_ Síguelo, que está verde, eh _

_ (Follow your path, the traffic light is green) _

_ Que tiene' la culpa, es lo que te muerde _

_ (What's' to blame, is what bites you) _

  
  


“Are you ok, Ryad?” 

Rook’s worried voice woke Jackal up, Jackal only found tears mingled in his eyes. 

He’s crying.

“Oh god, I’m sorry. I didn’t know-wh-what?” Rook once saw those tears dropped on the table he panicked right away. He had no idea what triggered Jackal.

Jackal stood up roughly and ran out the room with heavy breathes, leaving worried and confused Rook behind. He didn’t want anyone to see him like this. He knew it was a mistake to listen to those songs. He knew it would only bring back the pain. Those words like cursed spells reminded him of that man’s blonde hair, the bright smile that would bring illumination to dull scenes. 

As Jackal ran on the hallway, passing people with curious faces, a river of memories washed down his face, creating a puddle of remembrance that longed for Mozzie’s allure. The river would flow forever. Not a pile of rocks nor even a dam would cause this river to retreat.

“Where are you? Where have you gone? Max, come on, stop playing me! If you show up right now, I will love you. I don’t give shit about your family. You can have me whenever you want. I will, I promise, I will-”

The words were shut down by desperate crying and mourning. The tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down on Jackal’s face. He could hear his own sounds, like a distressed child, raw from the inside. It’s raw everything, raw tears, raw emotions.

Brick by brick, his world had finally come tumbling down.

The End

Music Links:

[Bad Bunny & Daddy Yankee - La Santa](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JUxITamPWrY)

[Bad Bunny & J Balvin - La Canción](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LxOTsiV4tkQ)

[Bad Bunny - Vete](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f5aDUB1NCnk)

La Canción is my favorite btw. I love Bad Bunny's voice, so raw so nice. And oh god I love Reggaeton.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DON'T HATE ME, I LOVE JACKAL/MOZZIE.


End file.
